Royal Midnight Kiss
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Ellas son graduadas con los mejores honores en Idiomas y Lenguas y son contratadas para ser interpretes de alguien pero ellas no saben que sus clientes son Príncipes y tienen que estar con ellos 8 meses ¿Que podría pasar en ese tiempo? (No mas OC's)
1. Ficha

**Bueno señoritas, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba jugando un juego de citas en mi teléfono llamado Royal Midnight Kiss (Bueno por cierto, se los recomiendo a las que sepan hablar ingles) y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre este ^^, yo también estaré incluida en el fic pero con mi propio personaje y mi propia pareja, ya sabrán quien sera, bueno fuera de eso... El fic!**

* * *

Ellas son graduadas con los mejores honores en Idiomas y Lenguas y son contratadas para ser interpretes de alguien pero ellas no saben que sus clientes son Príncipes y tienen que estar con ellos 8 meses ¿Que podría pasar en ese tiempo?

* * *

 **Ficha**

 **Nombre:** (Japones)

 **Edad:** (Todas serán un año menor que los Príncipes, osea, todas tendrán 22)

 **Apariencia:** (Detallada y acorde a la edad)

 **Personalidad:** (Acorde a la edad, si lo quieren claro)

 **Hobbies:** (Las cosas que le gusten hacer a ustedes)

 **Disgustos y Desagrados:** (Las cosas que mas odien en este mundo)

 **Interés** **Amoroso:** (Hay una larga lista: Fubuki; Midorikawa; Goenji; Kazemaru; Hiroto; Fudo; Kido; Sakuma; Tachimukai; Toramaru; Suzuno; Nagumo; Aphrodi y Fidio)

 **Ropa:** Requeriré mucha ropa ya que es muy larga la historia para su suerte ^^ (Casual, Tres trajes de gala; Traje de Baño y Ropa de Invierno)

 **Extra:** (Cualquier detalle insignificante de sus vidas me sirve)

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la historia y aviso de antemano que Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudo y Kido estan reservados.**

 **Y sin mas me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Nos vemos en la historia ;D**


	2. La Realeza de Asia y Europa

**Bueno señoritas, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba jugando un juego de citas en mi teléfono llamado Royal Midnight Kiss (Bueno por cierto, se los recomiendo a las que sepan hablar ingles) y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre este ^^, yo también estaré incluida en el fic pero con mi propio personaje y mi propia pareja, ya sabrán quien sera, bueno fuera de eso... El fic!**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que dice aquí TToTT

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto una variación de mi imaginación, así que todo lo que aparece aquí es solo inventado. El primer capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de mi personaje, osea, Yukiyo Shiroito.

 **Y sin mas... El Fic! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: La Realeza de Asia y Europa.**_

Toda niña sueña con conocer a un príncipe y poder cumplir su sueño de ser una princesa, bueno eso era antes, ahora hasta un ser corriente podía estar junto con alguien de alto linaje y descendencia,por ejemplo yo, un ser corriente y normal que un día para otro ya era la prometida del futuro rey del condado de Orlando y futura reina del mismo, era algo totalmente nuevo una japonesa y un orlandes, tanto que la realeza de mi país natal me condecoraron con el título de Reina Madre aunque en realidad nunca había tenido hijos. La realeza de Inazuma es conocida como la realeza de toda Asia incluyendo a Corea y una gran amistad con Italia. Inazuma esta dividido en regiones, diez para ser exactos y gobernada por diez apuestos y elegantes príncipes:

1\. Príncipe Shirou Fubuki. Príncipe de la región de Yukimo, la región mas fría de Inazuma. Es alguien muy amable y tiene un aspecto adorable que lo hace totalmente irresistible ante las mujeres, para ser alguien huérfano que perdió a sus padres y hermano en una avalancha siempre se le ve sonriente y gobierna a su gente de una forma sabia y madura.

2\. Príncipe Ryuuji Midorikawa. Gobernante de la región de Minto, una región en la que abunda la gastronomía aparte de ser la región que provee alimento a las demás regiones, su actitud siempre es calmada pero cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la menta es como un niño de seis años, pero si se la quitan uno siempre tendrá que soportar sus berrinches reales, no obstante, su gente lo quiere tal cual como es.

3\. Príncipe Shuya Goenji. Probablemente el príncipe mas serio que se conoce, maduro, consiente y muy sensato en sus decisiones, heredero al trono de la región de Kasaiko una región cálida y muy veraniega, pese a que siempre se le ve como alguien orgulloso y arrogante es alguien que se preocupa mucho por la gente de su región y su familia también.

4\. Príncipe Ichirouta Kazemaru. Gobierna la región de Kazemi, la región mas ventosa que hay, su conducta para con sus súbditos es muy cariñosa y trata a los demás como quieren que lo traten a el, amable, comprensivo y con una voz que derrite a cualquiera, sin duda es el prospecto ideal de príncipe soñado.

5\. Principe Akio Fudo. Príncipe de la región de Yamika, un lugar en donde el orden en quien domina, pese a ser hijo de un comandante y tener títulos y honores militares, se muestra muy dócil y le tiene un gran amor a su región aparte de ser alguien que siempre convive con gente desafortunada, muy digno de la realeza.

6\. Príncipe Kiyama Hiroto. Regente de la región de Hoshimi, un bello lugar amante de las estrellas y todo lo relacionado con los cuerpos celestes y al igual que su gobernante es una región muy calmada y serena aparte de ser portadora de conocimientos astrales.

7\. Príncipe Yuto Kido. El segundo mas serio de Inazuma, un estratega militar al mando de la región de Senryaku, calculador, frío y metódico en el campo de la estrategia pero fuera de el se muestra muy abierto con todo el mundo y mucho mas con su querida hermana menor.

8\. Príncipe Jirou Sakuma. Príncipe de Chinmoku, el lugar mas tranquilo de todos, pero pese a ser una región muy serena es quien aporta los equipos balísticos a todas las regiones, con respecto al príncipe siempre esta en algún acuerdo con los príncipes de las regiones de Yamika y Senryaku, ya que los tres son quienes defienden Inazuma de ataques extranjeros.

9\. Príncipe Yuki Tachimukai. Príncipe de Yuuki, región de valientes donde es gobernada por un ser a quien no le teme a nada, pero a veces se muestra muy tímido y reservado en ocasiones muy diferentes a las que siempre esta acostumbrado, fuera de eso, es un ser admirable por su valentía y la de sus antepasados.

10\. Príncipe Toramaru Utsunomiya. El príncipe mas joven quien gobierna la región de Torako junto con su madre, alguien verdaderamente lindo y muy cariñoso con los demás, sin olvidar que su región es quien protege y cuida toda la fauna y flora de Inazuma.

Los tres príncipes que gobiernan Corea tienen una muy buena relación con la realeza japonesa:

1\. Príncipe Afuro Terumi. O Aphrodi como comúnmente llamado por sus súbditas ya que dicen que se parece a un ángel y actúa como uno, benévolo, comprensivo, paciente, sereno y amable un verdadero ángel al mando de Corea del Sur sin duda.

2\. Príncipe Haruya Nagumo. Impulsivo, necio y algo soberbio pero cuando esta al mando de las provincias de Corea es un gobernante digno y serio pero cuando se trata de algo que le guste o algo que quiera siempre luchara por tenerlo y si eso no funciona hará lo que sea para conseguirlo incluso si es una chica.

3\. Príncipe Fusuke Suzuno. Príncipe de Corea del Norte, sereno, parsimonioso y calmado son las palabras que describen a este ser tan frío y distante por fuera pero a la vez tan cálido y dulce por dentro, algo verdaderamente atractivo en alguien como el.

Por último el único príncipe de Europa, quizás el único con una relación mas que estable con Asia.

1\. Príncipe Fidio Aldenas. Amable y colaborador siempre esta haciendo algo por su gente y su país nunca se le ve triste o decaído ya que siempre responde con una sonrisa sus problemas y siempre con ayuda de los que lo apoyan, una cualidad que sin duda es de admirar y apreciar.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno mis amadas lectoras, debido a que faltan varios OC's decidí hacer este capitulo para que conocieran mejor a la realeza de Asia y Europa.**

 **A las que quieran participar solo quedan Sakuma ,Suzuno y Aphrodi y a las que ya están dentro les recomiendo enviarme sus fichas pronto por que si no me pondré a llorar TToTT**

 **Y con esto me despido.**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	3. ¡Maselto!

**Bueno señoritas, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba jugando un juego de citas en mi teléfono llamado Royal Midnight Kiss (Bueno por cierto, se los recomiendo a las que sepan hablar ingles) y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre este ^^, yo también estaré incluida en el fic pero con mi propio personaje y mi propia pareja, ya sabrán quien sera, bueno fuera de eso... El fic!**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que dice aquí TToTT

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto una variación de mi imaginación, así que todo lo que aparece aquí es solo inventado. El primer capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de mi personaje, osea, Yukiyo Shiroito.

 **Y sin mas... El Fic! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¡Maselto!**_

Las campanas sonaban en la capilla del Reino de Orlando dando a entender que una pareja se había casado, pero no era cualquier pareja sino la pareja real de Orlando, que por fin no solo se habían vuelto marido y mujer sino también Rey y Reina, y pensar que todo ayer fue tan raro.

 ** _Un Día antes de La Boda..._**

 _-¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a una boda real!- Exclamaba Atsumi eufórica_

 _-¡Shh! Tampoco es para que te emociones de esa manera, se supone que la emocionada debe ser la novia y el novio no sus invitadas- Dijo Mizuki_

 _Así es, Yukiyo las había invitado a su boda real ya que desde que se había comprometido no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amigas, y como por arte de magia las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la futura esposa y Reina._

 _-¡Yukiyo!- Exclamaron todas y se abalanzaron a abrazarla_

 _-Que alegría verlas otra vez- Dijo Yukiyo_

 _-Y a nosotras nos da gusto verte Yuki- Dijo Ren_

 _-Aun no nos cae la noticia de que te vas a casar ¡Mañana!- Dijo Eiichi_

 _-Lo se, pero me da gusto tenerlas todas aquí- Dijo Yukiyo- Y_ _díganme ¿Que van usar mañana en la fiesta?_

 _-Tenemos unos grandiosos vestidos que lucir mañana que de seguro te van a encantar- Dijo Melanie_

 _-Yo no pienso ponerme esa cosa- Dijo Yukiko cruzada de brazos_

 _-¡Oh Por favor! Tampoco sera el fin del mundo solo por ponerte un vestido ¿O si?- Dijo Tetsuyo_

 _-Saben que a mi no me gusta usar vestidos- Refuto Yukiko_

 _-Pero solo sera por esta vez Yukiko, aunque sea hazlo por Yukiyo ¿Quieres?- Dijo Nanami Hikari_

 _-No y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- Dijo Yukiko dándoles la espalda_

 _-No tenemos opción ¿Verdad?- Dijo Akarui_

 _-No- Volvió a decir Yukiko_

 _-En ese caso tendremos que tomar medidas desesperadas- Dijo Shion mirando a Haru y a Emiko_

 _-Ya saben que hacer señoritas- Dijo Kyoka dando la orden_

 _Haru y Emiko se acercaron a Yukiyo y la tomaron de brazos arrastrándola por toda la habitación_

 _-¿Que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme!- Exclamaba Yukiko furiosa_

 _-No te preocupes Yukiyo, veras que mañana estará hermosa con un vestido puesto- Dijo Kaoru acercándose a las demás quienes parecían estar en una batalla campal con la peli-azul_

 _-De cuerdo... Las dejare continuar con su asunto de hacer que Yukiko use un vestido, nos vemos después- Dijo Yukiyo saliendo por la puerta, incluso estando unos pasos lejos de la habitación aun se escuchaban las protestas de Yukiko._

 ** _El Día de la Boda._**

Y ahora se encontraba ahí con un bello vestido largo azul claro con tirantes algo gruesos con un escote de corazón, los tirantes eran de color plateado que unidos a un fina cinta debajo de su pecho, en la parte del busto habían pequeña piedra plateadas, sus zapatos eran tacones plateados y su pelo estaba sujetado en un moño con una trenza en ella con algunos mechones salidos y como era de esperarse, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Kamoe-Chan aunque sea sonríe- Dijo Nanami, ella lucia un bello vestido verde claro tipo _Strapless_ largo hasta sus muslos, la falda parecía ser un bello tutú de bailarina, en su cintura había una cinta rosado claro con una rosa del mismo color en el lado izquierdo de la cintura, sus joyas consistían en una gargantilla de diamantes finos, en su mano derecha tenía un brazalete con un dije en forma de corona y en su mano izquierda tenia un anillo de tornasol y en sus orejas llevaba unos aretes de finos diamantes, sus zapatos eran tacones plateados con detalles en rosa y su cabello se encontraba arreglado en un moño con forma de flor con un fleco que iba desde su frente hasta su oreja derecha cubriendo parte de su oído- Es el gran día de Yuki-San

-Lo haré, pero cuando me quite este vestido- Dijo Yukiko

-Claro...- Dijo Nanami volteando sus ojos ante el desagrado de su amiga por los vestidos

-No importa cuantas veces le digas que se ve bien, siempre seguirá diciendo que los vestidos son horribles- Dijo Emiko acercándose a ellas vistiendo un bello vestido negro ligeramente escotado de tirantes y descubierto en la espalda, sus zapatos eran ligeramente altos de correas abiertos al frente de color negro, su cabello plateado se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja que caía por su hombro izquierdo sujetado por un broche dorado con forma de clave de sol dándole un toque sumamente elegante a su persona.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso- Dijo Tetsuyo, llevaba un vestido de varias capas color gris-celeste hasta medio muslo de largo con tirantes que sujetaban en el cuello dejandole un escote en "V", tenía brazaletes de plata es su mano derecha, su cabello lo tenía liso cayéndole un mechón a cada lado por su hombros y sus sandalias eran de tacón negros haciéndola ver un poco mas alta- Tengo que inmortalizar este momento

De no se donde saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto a Yukiko haciendo que esta se enojara, esta intento quitarle el teléfono pero Tetsuyo era mas rápida por su tamaño y se escabullo de ella.

-Borra esa imagen ¡Ahora!- Exclamo Yukiko

-Nada de eso, esto estará aquí, por siempre- Dijo Tetsuyo sonriendole mostrandole todos sus dientes.

-Mala...- Dijo ella refunfuñando mientras que las demás reían por lo sucedido.

 _ **No muy lejos de ahí...**_

-Estos dulces están deliciosos- Dijo Shion, una elegante morena de ojos azules que llamaba la atención degustando un dulce de la mesa de postres, vestía un vestido verde agua el cual le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas pero la parte de atrás era un poco mas larga, llevaba tacones negros y su cabello se encontraba ondulado y atado en una trenza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shion- Dijo Kaoru, ella lucía un vestido azul rey hasta los tobillos con tirantes plateados y un ligero escote en forma de corazón, sus tacones eran plateados y sus joyas eran de tornasol; su cabello se encontraba rizado por completo cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

-Oigan Yukiyo ya va bailar el vals- Dijo Atsumi, lucía un vestido violeta _strapless_ con los bordes negros y estampado de flores en gris claro del lado derecho del torso, tenia una cinta negra gruesa que cubría toda la extensión de su cintura con un lazo del lado derecho, la falda del vestido era corta al frente llegando hasta mitad del muslo y la parte de atrás le llegaba cinco dedos abajo de la rodilla, los bordes eran decorados con estampados de rosas en lila oscuro, sobre la falda había una falda de tul en lila unido con la cinta de la cintura y unos pequeños cinturones de perlas, en su hombro derecho traía un brazalete plateado con un dije en forma de luna cuarto menguante de color azul cielo y en su mano derecha traía un brazalete grueso de color violeta, sus zapatos eran tacones negros con cintas moradas, su cabello verde se encontraba suelto pero con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas y una horquilla en forma de luna creciente azul celeste con dos detalles de perlas a sus costados sujetando un fleco del lado izquierdo mientras que el derecho era cubierto por su cabello.

-Que hermosa escena...- Dijo Ren mirando embelesada la imagen, ella usaba un vestido color rosa pálido corte corazón con encajes finos en el corsé el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, en la parte de abajo del vestido tenia un simple y delicado vuelo de tul combinado a la perfección con sus tacones dorados y su cabello de encontraba arreglado en un moño rodeado de una trenza junto con un broche en forma de flor de loto.

Después de ver como la novia bailaba con el suegro y el novio con la suegra varios invitados decidieron unirse al baile.

-¿Disculpe señorita?- Escucho una voz a su espalda, cuando se volteo vio a un elegante joven de tez ligeramente oscura, cabello azul platinado con detalles en gris y ojos rojos vistiendo un elegante traje real gris con rojo y unas cuantas medallas en el lado izquierdo de su saco, Ren al verlo se quedo muda pero su voz la saco de trance- ¿Me concedería usted esta pieza?

Ren disimuladamente miro a Shion, Atsumi y Kaoru que le hacían señas para que aceptara.

-Seguro- Respondió ella tomando la mano del joven que la guiaba a la pista de baile

-Esto es hermoso- Dijo Atsumi a lo cual Shion y Kaoru asintieron

En menos de cinco minutos las cuatro se encontraban en la pista bailando el vals con cuatro diferentes hombres, Kaoru bailaba con un pelirrojo, Atsumi con joven de rastas y Shion con un castaño.

 _ **Fuera del salón...**_

-Veo que la mayoría de la gente esta viendo el vals- Dijo Melanie sentada tranquilamente en la silla de su mesa, su vestido era de color turquesa largo hasta los muslos, traía un collar con forma de gota de agua con una cadena de color plateado y en sus manos habían varios brazaletes, sus tacones eran blancos con la suela plateada y su cabello se encontraba finamente arreglado en perfectos tirabuzones.

-Si, pero ¿Quien quiere estar dentro de esa multitud donde de a poco y se puede respirar?- Dijo Shouta sentada tranquilamente

-Veo que casi todo el mundo- Dijo Melanie

-Eso es extraño- Dijo Shouta vestida con unos zapatos negros de tacón hasta arriba de los tobillos, medias a rayas negras y blancas, un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas con tirantes, una camisa a botones blanca y un saco largo asta las rodillas color verde oscuro de mangas largas junto con una boina negra, técnicamente era la única mujer en la fiesta que llevaba pantalones y mayormente era el centro de atención.

-Pues extraño es verte a ti usar pantalones en una fiesta en donde la mayoría de las mujeres usan vestidos- Señalo Kyoka vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas con la parte de la falda negra y la parte de arriba blanca con una chaqueta blanca, unos zapatos de piso negros junto con su inseparable relicario.

-No me juzgues, a mi me gusta destacar ante los demás- Dijo Shouta

-Y que lo digas- Dijo Akarui vestida con un vestido color verde lima que llegaba hasta la rodilla con detalles rosas y tacones rosa suave con una decoración en forma de rosa- Creo que eres la única mujer con pantalones, cualquiera te llega a ver te confundirían con un hombre inmediatamente.

-Tampoco así ¿Quieres?- Dijo Shouta con un puchero haciendo que todas empezaran a reír

No muy lejos de allí habían cuatro elegantes sujetos quienes miraban a las jóvenes con expectación, pero solo miraban a Shouta.

-¿Creo que es hombre?- Dijo uno de pelo negro

-Si, yo también ¿Tu que opinas Nagumo?- Pregunto un castaño a un pelirrojo

-Eso depende de lo que el o ella diga- Respondió el

-Por favor, es obvio que es una mujer- Dijo un albino mientras tomaba su Té tranquilamente

-¿Por que lo dices?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-Por que tiene tacones Toramaru- Señalo el albino para sorpresa de todos- Y no creo que un hombre pueda usar tacones a estas alturas y mucho menos en publico, ademas, ¿Que clase de hombre se lleva así con una mujer?

-Creo que nadie...- Respondió Toramaru

-Debes aprender a no juzgar a las personas por su aspecto o vestimenta Toramaru- Dijo Nagumo

-Si...- Dijo Toramaru

 ** _En un lugar algo apartado de las mesas..._**

-¿Ahora me dirás por que nos alejamos de la civilización?- Pregunto Haru (Para no confundir), ella iba vestida con un elegante vestido _Strapless_ azul oscuro como sus ojos ceñido en el pecho, debajo de este había una cinta blanca con un lazo la falda caía gracilmente sobre sus piernas, era corto al frente y largo por atrás, sus zapatos era elegantes tacones blanco con la suela negra, su cabello por primera vez en la vida se encontraba finamente peinado y alisado y era decorado por un broche con forma de rosa blanca.

-Tampoco es para tanto Haru, solo vine por que quería ver las orquídeas y te traje por que no quería venir sola- Dijo Mizuki vistiendo un vestido de color oscuro de manga larga hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con vuelo en la falda y ceñido por la cintura, con medias transparentes que cubrían sus piernas y un brazalete dorado en la muñeca derecha junto con unos botines de tacón.

-Tu y tu extraña manía por esas flores- Dijo Haru

-No me culpes, son mis flores favoritas, ademas, antes de la boda Yukiyo me dio el permiso de venir al jardín, así que cállate y sígueme- Dijo Muzuki

-De acuerdo, pero me deberás un favor después de esto- Dijo Haru

-Esta bien...- Dijo Mizuki

 _ **Mas Tarde...**_

-Entiendo... ¿Y que quiere que haga su majestad?- Pregunto Yukiyo, ya eran las 9: 45 de la noche y la fiesta tenía horas de haber terminado, ahora ella y su ahora esposo se encontraban tranquilos en su alcoba real

 _-Necesito de tus mejores expertas en Interpretación Yukiyo-_ Dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-No hay problema majestad, creo tener a las mujeres indicadas para esa tarea- Dijo Yukiyo sonriendo

 _-Excelente Yukiyo, estaré esperando tu respuesta y felicidades por tu boda, mi esposa y yo no pudimos asistir ya que mi primer hijo acaba de nacer-_ Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Eso lo entiendo, felicidades por ser padre Rey Satoru y feliciteme a la querida Aki de mi parte ¿Si?- Dijo Yukiyo

 _-Con mucho gusto y gracias-_ Y dicho esto colgó la línea

-¿Quien era amor?- Dijo Edward acercándose a Yukiyo

-El Rey de Inazuma, me pidió un favor que solo yo puedo cumplir y dijo que no pudo venir por que su esposa acaba de dar a luz hoy- Dijo Yukiyo

-Ya veo, y ¿Que es ese favor?- Pregunto Edward

-Te lo diré pronto- Dijo Yukiyo con aires de misterio

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridas damas y señora, aquí la continuación (Suenan aplausos de la nada), se que me tarde una eternidad, pero no es nada fácil estar en 5to año y mucho menos cuando te envían una torre de tarea para el día siguiente, que injusticia la mía TT-TT**

 **Pero, bueno a fin de cuentas lo hice. Las que me enviaron sus OC's por los Reviews, necesito que me los envíen por MP y las que me tienen ficha pendiente envíenmelas pronto.**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	4. Una Gran Oportunidad

**Bueno señoritas, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza cuando estaba jugando un juego de citas en mi teléfono llamado Royal Midnight Kiss (Bueno por cierto, se los recomiendo a las que sepan hablar ingles) y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre este ^^, yo también estaré incluida en el fic pero con mi propio personaje y mi propia pareja, ya sabrán quien sera, bueno fuera de eso... El fic!**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que dice aquí TToTT

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto una variación de mi imaginación, así que todo lo que aparece aquí es solo inventado. El primer capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de mi personaje, osea, Yukiyo Shiroito.

 **Y sin mas... El Fic! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Una Gran Oportunidad.**_

Después de celebrar la boda de Yukiyo las chicas tuvieron que volver a Japón, ya que tenían trabajo por hacer y al ser interpretes tenia muchas responsabilidades por hacer.

-Wah～... ¿No se por que volvimos? Shouta se quería quedar- Dijo la peli-verde con voz infantil

-Créeme que no eres la única linda Todas queríamos quedarnos- Dijo Haru en nombre de todas

-Pero a fin de cuentas fue una fiesta hermosa- Dijo Nanami

-Si y Yukiyo-san se veía preciosa con su vestido de novia puesto- Dijo Melanie mientras que todas asentían con la cabeza

- _Eso es tan lindo de tu parte Melanie, me siento alagada-_ Dijo una voz que para todas fue reconocida al instante

-¡Yukiyo!- Exclamaron todas de la sorpresa

- _Hola-_ Dijo la peli-negra desde la computadora de Yukiyo- _¿Como han estado?_

-Hemos estado bien- Respondió Shion

-Si, algo deprimidas por habernos ido de Orlando- Dijo Kyoka

- _Ya veo...-_ Dijo Yukiyo- _Pero descuiden, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes_

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?- Pregunto Akarui

- _Antes de decirles tengo algo que contarles; apenas termino la fiesta recibí una llamada del Rey de Inazuma-_ Dijo Yuki

-¿Hablas del Rey Satoru?- Dijo Ren

- _Si-_

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- Pregunto Tetsuyo

 _-Me pidió personalmente que enviara a los mejores interpretes de Japón a los reinos de Inazuma para resolver algunos pequeños problemas con los príncipes de Japón, Corea e Italia y las sugerí a ustedes-_ Dijo Yukiyo de manera simple

-Entonces ¿Estas diciendo que el rey quiere que vayamos a los reinos de Inazuma, Corea e Italia solo para resolver problemas relacionados entre ellos?- Pregunto Mizuki incrédula

- _No solo para eso, sino que en una conferencia con la realeza japonesa los príncipes aclararon que si llegaban a tener un interprete estos debían enseñarle por lo menos una lengua extranjera y como ustedes hablan alrededor de 25 idiomas vi esto como una oportunidad de trabajo para ustedes, aparte de que podrán conocer las otras culturas de los reinos de Inazuma-_ Concluyo Yukiyo con una sonrisa

-Ahh... Ahora entiendo- Dijo Atsumi

- _Si ¿Entonces? ¿Que me dicen?-_ Pregunto Yuki

-Cuenta con nosotras- Dijo Kaoru

-Pero espera ¿Como sabremos a que lugar hay que ir?- Pregunto Emiko

 _-No se preocupen por eso, le pedí a Yukiyo que me hiciera el favor de anotar las regiones en 14 papeles y luego hicieran un sorteo para ver quien ira a tal región-_ Explico la peli-negra

-Oh... Esperen ¿Desde cuando tienen planeado esto?- Pregunto Akarui

- _Desde ayer-_ Respondió Yuki sonriente

-Ustedes y su relación de nombres- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Oigan a mi no me culpen ¿Si?- Dijo Yuyiko a la defensiva

 _-Tampoco es para tanto, nuestros nombres están a una letra de distancia-_ Dijo Yukiyo como lo mas obvio- _Bueno, fuera de eso, los nombres están en una pequeña pecera, introduzcan la mano y en el papel verán el nombre de la región a la que deben ir_

Todas atendieron a lo que dijo Yukiyo e hicieron prácticamente lo que ella dijo, metieron la mano en una pequeña pecera vacía y de ahí cada una empezó a sacar su región

-Tengo la región de Minto- Dijo Nanami

-Yamika- Dijo Shion

-Senryaku- Le siguió Atsumi

-Chinmoku- Dijo Ren

-Shouta tiene Torako- Dijo Shouta en tercera persona, como siempre

-Yo tengo a Hoshimi- Dijo Kaoru

-A mi me toco Kasaiko- Dijo Emiko

-Yo tengo a Kezemi- Dijo Tetsuyo

-¿Cual tienes tu Kamoe-chan?- Pregunto Shouta inocentemente

-Yukimo, genial me toco la región fría- Dijo Yukiko con sarcasmo

-Yo tengo la región de Yuki- Dijo Melanie- ¿Y ustedes?

-A mi me toco Italia- Dijo Mizuki

-Corea del Norte- Dijo Kyoka

-Corea del Sur- La siguió Haru

-Y yo tengo las Provincias de Corea- Finalizo Akarui

 _-Bien ya que todas tienen sus respectivas regiones le diré a Edward que contacte a los príncipes de la regiones para que sepan que van a ir y se quedaran con ellos por 8 meses-_ Dijo Yukiyo

-¿Por que nos quedaremos con ellos por ese tiempo?- Pregunto Shion- ¿No es un lapso de tiempo muy corto?

- _El lapso de tiempo es algo que se puede resolver pero eso dependerá de ellos, si ellos quieren seguir con ustedes, deberán decírmelo a mi y luego yo se los digo a ustedes, ademas, es la primera vez que van a trabajar fuera de su zona de confort así que ese lapso de tiempo es una simple propuesta, ya después el tiempo se puede prolongar aun mas-_ Explico Yukiyo

-Ah... Ya entiendo- Dijo Kaoru

-Bien _, continuando; diez de ustedes tendrán que viajar a Inazuma, tres de ustedes se irán a Corea y la que sobra se ira a Italia_

-Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que...?- Dijo Haru

- _Así es linda, lo que son Kyoka, Akarui, y tu tendrán que salir de Japón e ir rumbo a Corea y con respecto a ti querida Mizuki, seras la única fuera de Asia-_ Dijo Yukiyo para sorpresa de todas

-Vaya... Por un lado me siento afortunada y por el otro lado no- Dijo Mizuki

 _-Tranquila linda, estarás bien-_ Dijo Yukiyo con intenciones de tranquilizarla- _Ademas, disfrutaras de una ciudad bella llena de cultura y tradición aparte de vanguardia y estilo_

 _-_ Si tu lo dices- Dijo Mizuki no muy convencida

- _Excelente ¿Que mas? ¡Ah si! Las que van a regiones frías como lo son Yukimo y Corea del Norte, les recomiendo llevar ropa abrigadora, las que van a regiones cálidas, lleven ropa fresca y Tetsuyo, como vas a estar en una región donde los vientos fuertes son algo común en esa región así que recomiendo llevar ropa ajustada ya que si llevas ropa suelta se te vera hasta el alma-_ Dijo jocosa

-Escuche que hubo un fuerte viento que hizo volar un techo desde Kazemi hasta Torako- Dijo Ren

 _-Y eso es cierto Ren-_ Dijo Yukiyo- _Bien, ya que aclaramos todo empezare a moverme con respecto a avisarles a los ministros de las regiones que ustedes van a ir, el vuelo sale mañana a las 10:30 A.M Así que es recomiendo empacar de inmediato_

-Esta bien- Dijo Emiko mientras se terminaba la platica con Yukiyo- Bien chicas, empecemos a empacar

Al decir eso todas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casa y empezar a empacar.

* * *

-¿Ya le avisaste a los ministros?- Pregunto Yukiyo a su esposo

-Si, todos dijeron que estarán esperando su presencia mañana temprano y que personalmente se encargaran de presentarlas ante las familias reales- Dijo Edward

-Excelente, ahora, quiero mi Brioche de chocolate blanco con cobertura de ganache y frambuesas ya- Dijo Yukiyo con voz femenina

-No llevamos ni una semana de casados y ya me estas exigiendo- Dijo Edward gracioso

-Te aviso que son las 4:30 P.M.- Dijo Yuki con voz algo seria

-Bien, ya voy pero obligatoriamente me darás de el- Dijo el saliendo de la habitación

-No cuentes con eso cielo- Dijo ella para si misma

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Holis! Aquí Alita reportándose con la continuación, la hubiera actualizado antes pero... ¡Un desgraciado perro malnacido casi me muerde la pierna y por poco no pierdo el brazo al caer! Pero gracias al cielo nada de eso paso pero ahora tengo un horrible raspón del tamaño de un ojo de Buey en mi rodilla derecha y se me ve Horrible TT-TT**

 **Pero dejando de la lado mi sufrimiento y mi horrible herida, en el próximo capítulo las chicas conocerán las regiones asignadas y a sus respectivos príncipes; pobre Mizuki, es la única fuera de Asia, pero por lo menos visitara una ciudad maravillosa ^^ (Suertuda ^^U)**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	5. Primeras Impresiones

**Bueno señoritas, me tarde eso es cierto... Pero e vuelto con muchas mas ganas de actualizar ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que dice aquí TToTT

 **Aclaraciones:** Puede que me explaye de sobremanera con algunos detalles de sus OC's

 **Nota:** Mención de algunos personajes de Inazuma Eleven GO. Posible romance entre personajes masculinos de IE GO y OC's

 **Y sin mas... El Fic! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Primeras Impresiones.**_

-Bien ¿Estamos todas?- Pregunto Kamoe

-¡Si!- Respondieron toda al mismo tiempo

-Bien, según me dijo Yukiyo habrá un avión que nos va a llevar a Nanami, Emiko, Tetsuyo, Shion, Kaoru, Atsumi, Ren, Melanie, Shouta y a mi a Inazuma; Kyoka, Akarui y Haru subirán al avión que la llevara directamente a Corea de ahí cada una de ustedes se ira a su respectivo palacio y tal parece que Mizuki sera la única en irse fuera del continente- Explico Yukiko

-Si, tal parece que estaré a miles de millas de distancia- Dijo la rubia algo desilusionada

-Oye, mírale el lado positivo Mizuki- Dijo Shion- Estarás en una bella y llena de cultura aparte de ser unas de las capitales de la moda

-Si, al menos trata de verte feliz, yo estaría emocionada en tu lugar- Dijo Melanie

-Bien, lo intentare- Dijo la rubia

-Bueno, sera mejor ir abordando- Señalo Kyoka

-Si, adiós chicas nos veremos en 8 meses- Dijo Akarui yendo hacia el avión junto con Kyoka y Haru, rumbo a Corea

-Adiós- Decía Shouta agitando la mano de forma veloz mientras se dirigía con las demás al avión que iba rumbo a Inazuma- ¡Adiós Mizuki-chan!

-Adiós- Se despidió la rubia abordando el avión que la sacaría absolutamente del país

* * *

 _ **Región de Yukimo...**_

Había arribado a la región sin problemas y a mitad del vuelo tuvo que cambiarse por que decían que en Yukimo el frío era insoportable y ahi se encontraba ella, en la limusina blanca de la familia Fubuki que la llevaría al palacio o como le decían los habitantes el _Silk Palace de Permafrost._ Estaba vestida con un suéter negro y encima traía un blazer color aguamarina, unos pantalones ajustados color blanco con botines negros, su cabello estaba acomodado en una coleta baja en forma de trenza junto con un sombrero de lana con franjas negras y blancas.

-Señorita Kamoe, hemos llegado al _Silk Palace-_ Dijo el chófer

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras veía como unos hombres se formaban a ambos lados de la puerta y como uno de ellos se acercaba para abrirle la puerta, extrañada de lo que pasaba simplemente bajo del vehículo y camino rumbo a la monumental puerta, detallo mejor el palacio y ahora entendía el por que el nombre de _Silk Palace_ o Palacio de Seda, era blanco platinado y había finos vitrales hechos en plata, mármol y cristal, simplemente hermoso.

-¿Es usted la señorita Kamoe Yukiko?- Pregunto una voz junto a ella, dejo de ver el palacio y dirigió la mirada al joven que tenía en frente, tenía la piel pálida y era un poco mas alto que ella y se podía notar la musculatura de su torso y hombros, tenía el cabello azul oscuro con dos mechones cayendo por su rostro, sus ojos eran de un bello color azul celeste brillante

-Si, soy yo- Respondió ella

-Mucho gusto señorita Kamoe, yo soy Hyoga Yukimura y soy el Primer Ministro de Yukimo, es un placer- Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia ante la joven a la cual ella correspondió

-El gusto es mio- Dijo ella por cortesía, y la verdad de ser ella se hubiera quedado muda, el sujeto era precioso y no lo negaba

-Por favor sigame señorita, la llevare con el príncipe- Dijo Yukimura- Y lleven sus maletas a su habitación por favor

Algunos de los hombres que estaban cerca de la limusina asintieron y sacaron las maletas de Yukiko para luego llevárselas a su habitación, mientras que ella se encargaba de seguir al peli-azul; cuando entro pudo admirar lo bello que era el palacio, era como una bello paisaje invernal de plata y cristal y el piso parecía estar hecho de hielo ya que este relucía de limpio.

-Alteza, su interprete acaba de llegar- Dijo Yukimura a un joven que parecía estar hablando con su ama de llaves, dejo que la dama mayor se fuera y volteo dejando mostrar su aspecto, piel pálida de un tono suave, ojos brillantes y resplandecientes, cabello plateado y una expresión dulce y serena, vestido con un saco gris con una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros- Ella es Yukiko Kamoe

-Es un gusto alteza- Dijo Kamoe haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es mío señorita- Dijo el príncipe tomando su mano derecha y besándola delicadamente haciendo a la joven sonrojar- ¿Es usted amiga cercana de la Reina Madre?

-Si, nos conocemos desde hace años, aparte de que nuestros nombres tienen un ligero parecido- Dijo Yukiko desviando la mirada pues estaba algo avergonzada de lo que acaba de pasar

-Ya veo...- Dijo Fubuki mirando a la chica de pronto noto como esta empezaba a temblar levemente- Yukimura tráele un suéter a la joven, se va a hacer hielo aquí mismo y quíala a su habitación, debe acostumbrarse a este ambiente gélido

En menos de lo que canta un gallo sintió un delicado saco sobre sus hombros, ahora estaba usando uno de los sacos del príncipe

-Señorita, por aquí- Dijo Yukimura tomándola de los hombros y llevándola a su habitación.

* * *

 ** _Región de Minto..._**

Ya había llegado a la región de Minto y se veía tal y como lo imagino verde y prospera, era de esperarse de la región que aportaba de alimentos a las demás regiones además de que los habitantes eran muy simpáticos, cuando bajo del avión fue muy bien recibida hasta le habían regalado una pequeña cajita de dulces como cortesía por su visita. Ahora se encontraba en el palacio de Minto esperando fuera del salón principal justo en donde se encontraba el trono, sus maletas ya habían sido llevadas a su habitación y lo único que faltaba era conocer al Príncipe Midorikawa, pero al parecer eso iba a tardar un poco.

- _¡Alteza por favor! ¿Cuantas veces le debo decir que no coma helado en el trono?_ \- Exclamo una voz al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que le cayera una gotita por la sien a Nanami

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando ahí adentro?- Se pregunto Nanami

-Otra vez el príncipe y el Primer Ministro están peleando otra vez- Dijo una joven de cabello aguamaria, piel de tono crema y ojos verdes vestida con un traje de sirvienta- Esto es todos los días señorita Nanami

-Ya veo ¿Y por que pelean?- Pregunto a la sirvienta

-Usualmente por cualquier cosa, pero mayormente pelean por que el príncipe siempre come su helado de menta en el trono y al Primer Ministro no le gusta eso ya que el príncipe siempre deja el trono muy sucio

-Vaya y ¿Cuantos años tiene el príncipe?- Pregunto Nanami

-Tiene 23 años pero cuando se trata de su helado de menta se comporta como un infante de 6 años- Explico la sirvienta

- _¡Alteza! ¡Habiendo mejores lugares para comer su helado! ¿Por que se lo tiene que comer en el trono?_ \- Exclamo el Ministro

- _¡Por que a mi me gusta!-_ Exclamó el príncipe con la boca llena

- _Pero ¿Le cuesta mucho comer su helado en la terraza, o en el jardín, o en el comedor?_ \- Pregunto

- _Si y yo quiero comer mi helado aquí y punto_ \- Exclamo cual niño pequeño

-Esto tomara un largo rato, acompáñeme señorita Nanami yo le enseñare su habitación- Dijo la sirvienta- Ya después podrá conocer al príncipe personalmente

-Esta bien- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la peli-azul

* * *

 ** _Región de Kasai..._**

Cuando llego a la región de Kasai pudo admirar el hermoso paisaje veraniego, cálido y agradable, podía sentir el calor en la piel así que aprovecho el vuelo para cambiarse, vestía un short de mezclilla azul con algunas marcas de desgaste, una camiseta tipo ombliguera de manga corta negra con estampado de marcas de garras atravesándola por enfrente y tenis color azul con blanco y su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta. Bajo del avión y pudo divisar a un hombre de cabellos azulados oscuro levantado con una piel clara y ojos claros de color amarillo junto a una limusina

-Disculpe pero ¿Es usted la señorita Tsukiakari?- Pregunto el joven

-Si, soy yo- Respondió Emiko

-Es un gusto, yo soy Tsurugi Kyousuke, y soy el ministro de esta región- Dijo el joven haciendo una sutil reverencia

-Es un gusto- Dijo ella copiando su acción

-Bien, suba por favor, la llevare directamente al palacio- Dijo el abriendo la puerta de la limusina

-Pero ¿Que pasara con mi equipaje?- Pregunto ella

-Las llevaran al palacio inmediatamente- Corroboro el joven

-Oh... Esta bien- Dijo la joven sonriendo

Unos minutos después estaban en el vestíbulo del imponente castillo de Kasai, podía admirar los finos retratos pintados a mano de los antecedentes al trono y en uno salia un hombre moreno de pie junto a una mujer castaña que permanecía sentada en un silla, en sus brazos traía a una niña de 3 años y al su derecha se encontraba un niño de 9 años sosteniendo su mano tiernamente mientras miraba al frente con una tierna sonrisa.

-Los de este retrato ¿Son los actuales gobernantes?- Pregunto Emiko a Tsurugi

-Si, ese retrato fue pintado antes de que su alteza la reina Yuiko falleciera, en ese entonces el príncipe Shuuya era alguien alegre y su padre era alguien abierto a todos, pero después de que esa tragedia pasara el rey se volvió alguien cerrado y frío y el príncipe, bueno, no volvió a ser el mismo; la única que no a cambiado a sido la princesa Yuka- Dijo Tsurugi

-Que triste...- Dijo Emiko con lastima

-Bueno, es lo que mucho de los invitados al palacio dicen, pero proviniendo de alguien como usted, es muy relativo y significativo- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Emiko se volteo encontrándose con una joven de cabello castaño plomo arreglado en dos coletas bajas sujetadas con dos moños rosas, vistiendo un vestido de verano rosa pastel junto con unas zapatillas blancas con lazos marrones.

-Princesa Yuka, volvió de su paseo muy pronto- Dijo Tsurugi haciendo una leve reverencia

-Si, quise que los caballos descansaran, el sol esta muy fuerte a estas horas y mas aquí en Kasai. Ahora ¿Me presentas a esta joven Tsurugi?- Dijo Yuka poniendo suma atención a Emiko

-Claro majestad, ella es Emiko Tsukiakari, la nueva interprete vocal y traductora de su hermano- Dijo Tsurugi señalando a Emiko

-Es un gusto majestad- Dijo Emiko imitando la acción de Tsurugi

-El gusto es mío y ¿Por que no me avisaste Tsurugi? Hace años que no hay una mujer en ese cargo- Reclamo Yuka poniendo las manos en su cintura

-Discúlpeme princesa, pero su padre dijo que la presentara en la cena- Dijo Tsurugi

-Ya veo, en ese caso ¿Puedo enseñarle el castillo? No tengo mucha cercanía con las demás princesas, me vendría bien relacionarme con alguien que no sea de la realeza- Dijo Yuka sonriendo amenamente

-Como usted diga majestad, yo llevare las maletas de la señorita Tsukiakari a su habitación- Dijo Tsurugi alejándose

-Bien, eso significa que eres mía por esta tarde- Dijo ella enroscando su brazo con el de ella como si se tratara de amigas de hace años- ¿No te molesta que haga esto?

-Para nada, alteza- Dijo Emiko

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos con el recorrido- Dijo ella empezando a caminar jalando a Emiko

Pero lo que no sabía es que había una persona que los estaba mirando desde lejos...

-Entonces tu eres mi nueva traductora ¿Eh?- Dijo el príncipe mirando a su hermana del brazo de Emiko desde el piso de arriba- Ya veremos cuanto duras aquí...

* * *

 _ **Región de Kazemi...**_

Muy bien, era oficial, odiaba la región en la que estaba, el viento no dejaba de soplar revolviendo de por si sus desordenados cabellos y eso no le gustaba para nada y eso que traía un gorro, usaba una chaqueta blanca hasta debajo del busto de mangas cortas, por debajo traía una blusa a cuadros morada de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta la mirad del muslo, medias color cyan, morado y fucsia y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Había llegado al palacio pero al parecer su equipaje no y no pensaba en poner un solo pie en ese palacio hasta que tuviera todas sus maletas y si tenía que aguantar el frío que asechaba, pues lo haría.

-Señorita, si no entra al palacio se va a enfermar- Dijo una voz a su espalda

Se volteo encontrándose con un joven de cabello rosa claro sujetado en dos coletas vistiendo una chaqueta gris sobre un traje negro

-Pues yo no pienso entrar sin mi equipaje- Reprendió la joven

-Pero, sus maletas llegaron hace apenas 5 minutos- Dijo el joven

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y no me avisaron!? Estuve aquí como una idiota pasando frío esperando por mis maletas y vienes tu a decirme que ya están ¡Aquí!- Reprendió Tetsuyo con rudeza poniendo nervioso al joven

-Se-Señorita, discúlpeme, pero el príncipe me mando a buscarla y dijo que quiere verla- Dijo el joven tratando de serenarse pero los ojos de la chica se le clavaban como miles de de dagas

-Bien...- Dijo ella pasando por su lado sin despegarle la mirada de encima lo cual le erizo un poco la piel

Para cuando entraron al palacio se despojaron de sus abrigos y caminaron hacia el despacho del príncipe

-Espere aquí por favor- Dijo el joven entrando por la monumental puerta marró dejando a Tetsuyo sola

Mientras estaba esperando a que el príncipe saliera se dedico a mirar los retratos que habían allí, había uno en el que se veía un regio hombre de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos marrones vestido elegantemente sosteniendo en su mano derecha en cetro real y el la izquierda el orbe real, ambos de oro decora con múltiples joyas, al lado de ese se podía admirar a una bella mujer de cabello aguamarina arreglado en un elegante moño alto vistiendo un elegante vestido violeta claro con encajes en dorado sentada sobre una silla mirando al frente y el otro se podía admirar al hombre y al mujer mirando sonriente al frente ambos con las manos hacia abajo siendo tomadas por un pequeño niño de cabellos turquesas y ojos avellanas vestido de marinero sonriendo alegremente, ella ante la imagen no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y capturar esa imagen.

-Quizás sirva para una futura extorsión o un simple recuerdo- Dijo ella guardando su teléfono

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

-Alteza...- Dijo el joven entrando al despacho

-¿Sucede algo Ranmaru?- Pregunto el príncipe

-Si, la joven que sera su traductora, lo esta esperando afuera- Dijo Ranmaru

-Bien- Dijo el levantándose de su silla y alejándose de su escritorio

Para cuando salieron del despacho se encontraron con Tetsuyo de espaldas, al parecer distraída con su teléfono

-Alteza, ella es la señorita Uchiha Tetsuyo, sera su traductora en los próximos 8 meses- Dijo Ranmaru presentando a la joven- Señorita Uchiha, el es el Príncipe Ichirouta Kazemaru, futuro regente de esta tierra

Tetsuyo al escuchar su nombre se volteo encontrándose con un elegante hombre vestido con el típico traje de la realeza de color azul rey, sus pantalones eran gris oscuros y su cabello se encontraba suelto sujetado en una coleta improvisada ( _N/A: Al estilo Ariana G_ _rande)_ mirándola fijamente clavando sus orbes avellana en sus orbes perlados haciéndola sonrojar levemente cosa que supo disimular perfectamente

-Ranmaru ¿Seguro que es ella?- Murmuro Kazemaru cerca de Ranmaru muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Tetsuyo escuchara

-Si alteza ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono Ranmaru en el mismo tono que el

-Sus ojos ¿Seguro que no tiene alguna discapacidad visual?- Cuestiono el

Tetsuyo estaba al pendiente de lo que hablaban, con que sus ojos fueran así de pálidos no significaba que ella fuera ciega o tuviera alguna discapacidad, harta de lo que escuchaba decidió intervenir

-Disculpen pero mis ojos son 100% normales- Dijo ella interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hombres- No sufro de Ceguera, Heterocromía Completa, Retinopatia, ralladuras en mi iris o cualquier otro complejo erróneo en mis pupilas, que yo sepa mis ojos están perfectos tal cual como están y son así de pálidos por herencia.

La forma en la que ella hablo los dejo sorprendidos, en especial al peli-azul que con una sonrisa le hablo

-No quiero que veas esto como una crítica negativa a tu persona- Explico el con su tono sereno- Es solo que, es la primera vez que vemos a alguien con ese color de ojos tan peculiar

-¿Que?- Dijo ella incrédula

-Aquí en la región de Kazemi no se ven ese color de ojos tan claro y tan bellos- Dijo el sonriente logrando sonrojar a la joven

-Ahh...

-Ranmaru, llévala a su habitación lo haría yo mismo pero tengo un asunto que atender- Dijo Kazemaru- Nos vemos en la cena

-Bien, señorita- Dijo Ranmaru llamando a Tetsuyo, la cual volteo ante la mención de su nombre- Sigame

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Tetsuyo

* * *

 _ **Región de Yamika...**_

-Ya estamos por llegar señorita Kishimoto- Dijo el chófer que conducía la limusina

-Esta bien-Cuando había bajado del avión pensó que sería recibida de una forma normal pero se sorprendió al ver seis guardias armados que la escoltaron a la limusina y lo que mas la sorprendió fue cuando llego al palacio- No puede ser...

Todo el palacio entero estaba rodeado de guardias, incluso cuando se bajo del vehículo se vio rodeada de guardias finamente ordenados en dos columnas como en el palacio de Buckingham ¡Incluso habían trompetas!

-Presentando... A la nueva interprete real... la señorita Kishimoto Shion- Dijo una joven de cabellos rojizos claros largos sujetados en una coleta alta decorado con un lazo azul marino y unas cuantas cuentas en las puntas de su cabello, vestía una chaqueta verde olivo al estilo militar junto con una falda entubada hasta las rodillas y unos tacones negros

-Uhh...

-Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy la Sub-Comandante Midori Seto y Ministro de Yamika- Se presento la joven acercándose a ella y saludándola con una sutil reverencia

-El gusto es mío, me presentaría pero, creo que ya tu debes de saber mi nombre ¿No es así?- Dijo Shion

-Así es- Respondió ella con una sutil risa- La reina se encargo de avisar a los ministros sobre que ustedes vendrían

-Ya veo- Dijo Shion

-Sigame por favor, la guiare a su habitación- Dijo la joven

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Que hay de ellos?- Dijo Shion refiriéndose a los guardias

-Oh! Permitame.. ¡Soldados! ¡Descansen!- Dijo Midori con tono autoritario- Ahora si, por aquí señorita

Entraron al palacio y se dirigieron a la habitación de Shion, la cual no parecía una habitación cualquiera

-¿Aquí voy a dormir?- Dijo Shion sorprendida

-Si, se quedara aquí los próximos ocho meses- Explico Midori- Disfrútelo

-Gracias- Agradeció Shion

-No hay de que, por cierto si tiene alguna inquietud, molestia o necesita de algo, puede sonar esta campana y personalmente vendré- Dijo Midori

-Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿Que paso con el Príncipe?- Cuestiono ella

-Por los momentos su alteza esta en el polígono real entrenando a las tropas de iniciados, pero le enviare un telegrama avisándole de su llegada- Dijo Midori guiñándole un ojo

-Ya veo... Gracias Midori

-Cuando quiera- Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

 _En otro lugar apartado de ahí..._

-Alteza

-¿Si?- Respondió el príncipe

-Llego un telegrama del palacio de la Sub-Comandante Midori- Dijo el mensajero

-¿Y que dice?

-Que su nueva interprete real acaba de arribar al palacio- Dijo el haciendo que el castaño sonriera complacido

-Excelente, ya tendré tiempo para conocerla formalmente- Dijo el centrando su atención a sus soldados

* * *

 ** _Región de Chinmoku..._**

-Que hermoso palacio...- Dijo Ren

Desde que había llegado a Chinmoku, no había podido quedarse quieta, el ministro le había dicho que se quedara en su habitación mientras el buscaba al príncipe, pero al ver tan monumental obra que se llamaba palacio no pudo evitar desobedecerlo y salir de su majestuosa habitación y explorar su nuevo entorno...

-Sigo sin creer que me quedare aquí y solo por ocho meses, que triste...- Dijo Ren mientras recorría el amplio salón del palacio pero sin querer choco con alguien haciéndola caer- Auch..

-Ahh! Mira por donde caminas- Exclamo una voz

-Disculpe, no la vi- Dijo Ren alzando la vista encontrándose con una joven de mas o menos su edad, rubia y de ojos azules, la típica chica americana que al parecer la veía con insignificancia

-¿Como es eso posible? ¿Que no me has visto? ¿Pero que clase de idiota ciega eres...?- Calló sus insultos al ver que cierta persona se acercaba a ella- Hola Sakuma

-Oh... Tsubasa ¿Creí que estabas en la biblioteca?- Dijo el peli-plata

-Bueno, me aburrí y salí a buscarte- Dijo la rubia con aires coquetos. Mientras que la pobre Ren seguía en el piso sin que nadie le prestara la mas mínima atención hasta que...

-¡Señorita Ito!- Dijo el ministro de Chinmoku, Yuuichi Tsurugi- Llevo un buen rato buscándola, le dije que no saliera de su habitación

-Perdón, pero, la curiosidad pudo conmigo- Dijo Ren disculpándose

-Bueno, eso es comprensible, permitame ayudarla- Yuuichi se arrodillo tomándola de los hombros mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse

-Gracias, al fin alguien hace algo que otras no- Dijo mirando de soslayo a la rubia

-Señorita Tsubasa ¿Que hace fuera de la biblioteca? Su padre fue muy estricto al decir que no la quería fuera hasta que aprendiera sus lecciones de prosa- El humor de Yuuichi cambio repentinamente sorprendiendo a Ren y al príncipe

-Tsubasa, ya hablamos de esto, vuelve a la biblioteca- Dijo el príncipe con voz seria

-Pero...- Trato de defenderse

-Sin peros, aparte de que chocaste con la joven y no tuviste el mas mínimo decoro en ayudarla- Dijo el mirando a Ren, para cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar recordar a la hermosa joven de la otra vez en la Boda en Orlando, tenía elegante figura dulce y frágil, las finas facciones de su bello rostro, ese largos caireles oscuros que brillaban con la luz que se atravesaba entre los ventanales y esas incomparables lagunas que tenía como ojos, sonrió abiertamente al recordar a esa joven, sorprendiendo a los presentes- ¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?

-¿Creo?- Dijo Ren hasta que recordó al elegante joven que la invito a bailar el día de la boda de Yukiyo- Es usted

-Así que tu eras la elegante y hermosa joven con la que baile el día de la boda en Orlando ¿No? y que gran casualidad sea esta al ver que tu seas mi interprete- Dijo Sakuma acercándose a Ren

-Si... Es una especie de Deja Vú- Dijo Ren sonriente

-¿No sabia que usted la conocía alteza?- Dijo Yuuichi

Y ahí empezaron una conversación los tres dejando por fuera a una irritada rubia

-¡Oigan! ¡No me ignoren!- Exclamo Tsubasa irritada

-Cierto, casi lo olvido. Yuuichi lleva a Tsubasa de vuelta a la biblioteca y vigila que no salga hasta que su padre vuelva- Dijo Sakuma al joven

-Bien, señorita...

-Yo no me pienso mover de aquí- Dijo Tsubasa en una pose orgullosa haciendo que tanto Yuuichi como Sakuma soltaran un suspiro

-Yuuichi, hazlo a la manera antigua- Dijo Sakuma, Yuuichi se acerco a la joven y la cargo como si se tratara de un saco de papas

-¡Bájame!- Exclamaba la rubia mientras golpeaba la espalda de Yuuichi- ¡Le dire a mi papi!

-Claro, si va a decirle que se salio de sus lecciones a fisgonear por mi esta bien- Dijo Yuuichi serio- Nos veremos en la cena, Señor Señorita

Vieron como este se alejaba con la rubia en su espalda y sin querer soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Pasa a menudo?- Pregunto Ren

-Cuatro veces por semana- Dijo Sakuma- ¿Quiere que le enseñe el palacio señorita?

Ren vio como este extendía su brazo hacia ella, cosa que no rechazo

-Con mucho gusto alteza- Dijo ella tomando su brazo con el del príncipe...

* * *

 ** _Región de Hoshimi..._**

-Wow...- Dijo Kaoru admirando el castillo

-Si, es la principal expresión de los que viene aquí la primera vez- Dijo la Ministro de Hoshimi, Reina Yagami

-Es maravilloso- Dijo Kaoru

-Pues te vas a maravillar aun mas cuando vea su habitación- Dijo Reina señalando una puerta blanca

Al abrirla Kaoru se sorprendió a mas no decir, era mucho mas amplia que la habitación de su pequeño apartamento, la cama era _King Size_ decorada con sabanas azules y verdes, incluso habían puesto una pequeña caja de dulces como cortesía, y a ella le encantaba, tenía un hermoso balcón con una mesa y dos sillas, pero lo que de verdad la dejo absorta fue el baño, era del tamaño de una habitación normal, todo era blanco hasta los jabones en forma de cisnes.

-¿Me voy a quedar aquí?- Cuestiono ella sin creérselo

-Si, se quedara aquí los próximos ocho meses- Dijo Reina sonriente- Su equipaje ya fue traído y ordenado en su armario

-Gracias- Dijo Kaoru

-Por cierto, el príncipe vendrá a conocerla dentro de un rato, así que le recomiendo estar atenta por si el toca la puerta- Dijo Reina

-Esta bien- Dijo Kaoru

-Bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Se despidió Reina cerrando la puerta

Cuando Reina salio se dirigió a su ahora nueva cama y tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y se dispuso a degustar esos deliciosos dulces pero antes de siquiera probar uno, tocaron a su puerta. Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Un hombre alto de piel clara, sus ojos eran verdes sin ningún rastro de pupilas, su cabello rojo como las flamas vestido con un saco gris con una cinta diagonal a su abdomen roja y pantalones negros.

-¿Tu eres mi nueva interprete no es así?- Dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras la detallaba, tenia el cabello blanco y lacio y sus puntas terminaban en perfectos rizos junto con algunos mechones en tonos rosas y azules. Sus ojos eran grandes de un bello azul intenso. Su piel era pálida pero de un lindo tono níveo y se podría notar su altura, era al menos 5 cm mas alto que ella pudiendo ver las delicadas facciones de su rostro. En cambio Kaoru al verlo se quedo muda, instintivamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero tato de disimularlo, lo le gustaba esa clase de sensaciones- Es un gusto, yo soy el Príncipe Hiroto Kiyama ¿Y tu eres?

-Uh... Kaoru Fujin, es un gusto conocerlo alteza- Dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia

-El gusto es mio- Dijo el mirándola encontrándose con la pequeña caja de cortesía llena de dulces que el mismo mando a poner en la habitación- Veo que te interrumpí en tu pequeño momento de dulzura

Kaoru bajo la mirada hacia sus manos encontrándose precisamente con la pequeña caja

-Si me disculpas, me retiro, dejare que disfrutes de tus dulces- Dijo Hiroto haciendo una leve reverencia mientras salía de la habitación

-Bueno, ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si!- Dijo ella bajando la mirada a los dulces que tenía en mano, tomo una con la mano y lo dirigió a su boca- Ven a mi delicia dulce

* * *

 _ **Región de Senryaku...**_

-¿Entonces? Eres amiga cercana de la Reina ¿No es así?- Dijo Shindou mirando a su interprete

-Si- Respondió Atsumi

Apenas llego al palacio fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por parte de la princesa Haruna y el ministro y concertista de la región Shindou Takuto, ahora se encontraba con el ministro en el salón musical del palacio hablando amenamente hasta que el príncipe llegara de su reunión.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?- Pregunto el interesado

-Desde la secundaria, fuimos muy buenas amiga pero cuando cumplió los 20 tuvo que irse a Orlando ya que le ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo allá pero jamás pensé que ella terminaría por convertirse en la esposa del rey Edward, reina de Orlando y embajadora de Japón en Orlando- Dijo ella recordando el día de la boda

-Ya veo- Dijo Shindou

-Si, me llena de tanta dicha que ella lograra encontrar lo que siempre a estado buscando y lo encontró en el lugar menos pensado

Hubieran seguido hablando de otros temas de no ser por una pequeña pero poderosa campana que empezó a sonar

-El príncipe a regresado- Dijo Takuto

-¿En serio?- Dijo ella incrédula

-Si, cuando llegan invitados importantes, algún miembro de la familia o algún empleado suenan esa pequeña campana- Dijo Takuto

-Diras pequeña, pero muy estruendosa- Respondió ella siguiendo hacia la entrada en donde se encontraba un mayordomo y una joven de cabello azul

Para cuando llego a la entrada del palacio se vio entrar una limusina de la cual bajo un hombre alto de cabello largo usando unos gogles gruesos, vistiendo un elegante traje de corbata.

-Bienvenido a casa hermano- Dijo la joven inclinándose levemente mientras que los demás imitaban su acción

-Alteza, mientras su ausencia su interprete arribo hace unas cuantas horas- Dijo Takuto

-¿Si?- Dijo Kido mirando a Atsumi

-Así es, alteza ella es Atsumi Fuyukai, señorita Fuyukai el es el príncipe Yuuto Kido- Dijo Takuto señalando a Atsumi quien hizo una cordial reverencia

-Es un gusto alteza- Dijo Atsumi

-El gusto es mio, señorita- Dijo el imitando su acción, miro a la joven levemente y sin poder evitarlo le recordó mucho a esa hermosa dama con la que bailo en la boda del príncipe Edward y Yukiyo, pero hablaría de eso después

* * *

 ** _Región_** _ **de Yuuki...**_

Ya tenía un buen rato de haber llegado al palacio de Yuuki, y estaba bastante cómoda a decir verdad, su habitación era inmensa, los que habitaban en el palacio la trataban muy bien y el Rey fue un amor de persona con ella si hasta la abrazo como si fuera alguien de su familia. Verdaderamente estaba muy a gusto con por ahora su nuevo hogar

-Solo por 8 meses, eso es muy poco- Dijo ella para si misma

-Bueno, tal vez haya una razón para que la Reina quiera que se queden ese tiempo- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Que?- Se volteo encontrándose con un alto y formado joven, tenia un vago parecido con Mark Krueger, pero este tenía su cabello color naranja claro y sus ojos eran de un precioso color índigo que parecían querer desnudarla con ellos y ella solo logro a sonrojarse al verse descubierta hablando sola.

-Veo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente ¿Cierto?- Dijo el joven haciendo que ella asintiera quedamente- Soy Tayou Amomiya, y soy el Ministro de Yuuki

-Y-Yo soy Me-Melanie Bianchi- Dijo extendiendo su mano, a lo cual el joven la recibió gustosa dejando su pequeño beso en esta, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

-Es un gusto señorita Bianchi y ¿Puedo saber por que esta caminando por los jardines del palacio. Sola?

-Oh! Solo quería conocer mi nuevo hogar por los próximos 8 meses- Dijo ella

-¿8 Meses? ¿No es muy poco ese tiempo para alguien que va a estar aquí como un Interprete?- Pregunto el curioso

-Si, pero la Reina Yukiyo dijo que ese _"Seria"_ tiempo suficiente, pero no es para que- Dijo la castaña

-Ya veo, debe de haber una razón explicable para que la Reina haya decretado ese lapso de tiempo, aunque para mi gusto es muy poco- Dijo el joven sonriendo calidamente

-S-Si- Dijo ella tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ¿Que acaso todos los hombres de Yuuki son así de Sexys?

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Bianchi?- Pregunto Tayou al verla tan roja- Esta roja ¿No tendrá fiebre?

Instintivamente se llevo una mano al rostro sintiendo caliente al instante

-Debe ser el sol- Se excuso- Llevo algo de tiempo fuera de mi habitación

-Eso se entiende, en ese caso ¿Me permitiría escoltarla a su habitación Señorita Bianchi?- Dijo el ofreciendo su brazo

-Con gusto Joven Amemiya- Dijo ella rodeando su brazo con el del peli-naranja- ¿Por cierto? ¿En donde esta el Príncipe?

-Su alteza esta en su visita anual al Orfanato de Yuuki, estará de vuelta para la cena- Respondió

-¿Tan tarde?

-Le gusta mucho jugar con los niños del Orfanato- Respondió Tayou sonriente

-Que lindo- Dijo ella mientra iba a su habitación...

* * *

 ** _Región de Torako..._**

-Aww... Eres ta lindo- Dijo Shouta mientras abrazaba a una cría de tigre mientras que este se acurrucaba en sus brazos

La verdadera pregunta es ¿Como es que ella llego a entrar a la jaula de los Tigres? Si bien había llegado bien a Torako y la habían recibido muy bien a decir verdad, su habitación era mucho mas grande que la que tenía y ni hablemos de los carismáticos sirvientes del palacio. Pero ahora tenía a mas de uno con la boca abierta al verse a ella, dentro de la jaula de los Tigres, abrazándolo como peluches.

-Um... Señorita Shouta, no creo que sea buena idea que usted este dentro de la jaula de los Tigres- Dijo la Ministro de Torako, Akane Yamana

Sin embargo esta solo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió jugando con el bebe tigre como si nada

-En serio señorita Echiibi, si no sale de ahí puede que la madre del cachorro se enfade- Lo que no sabía es que la madre del bebe panda estaba justo detrás de Shouta

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto al ver que la cría soltara un pequeño maullido, giro su rostro hacia atrás encontrándose con la madre del mismo que se mantenía en una pose amenazante...

Sin embargo... En vez de esperarse ver a una mujer ser despellejada por una tigresa, se mostraba una imagen totalmente distinta...

-¡Ahh!- Shouta se lanzo hacia la madre abrazándola a ella también como si fuera un enorme oso de felpa- ¡Que suave! Y que grande ¡Me recuerdas a Murasakibara-kun!

Tanto Akane como a los cuidadores presentes se quedaron con la vista gorda, la tigresa se acurrucaba hacia ella y lamia su rostro como si fuera una de sus crías y la cría de esta se arrimaba junto a ella

-Akane ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo la reina llegando donde la ministra

-Alteza, tiene que ver esto- La reina se acerco hacia la jaula mirando como la tigresa de la familia real, se ponía cariñosa con una total desconocida, si bien esa tigresa se ponía a la defensiva con cualquier desconocido, pero con un integrante de la familia real se comportaba como un lindo gatito y eso estaba pasando con la nueva interprete de su hijo

-Vaya, eso es algo muy nuevo y a la vez impresionante- Dijo la reina con una dulce sonrisa- Algo me dice que esa joven es buen presagio en esta tierra ¿Aun no a llegado mi hijo Akane?

-No alteza, dijo que en cuando volviera que le presentáramos a su nueva interprete- Respondió la castaña

-Que buena respuesta

-¿Y que hacemos con la señorita Echiibi?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Shouta

-Quédate con ella y muestrale el palacio, si ella quiere por que parece que estará un buen rato jugando con Tori y su cría- Dijo la reina sonriendo dulcemente al ver a Tori lamerle la cara a Shouta

* * *

 _ **Corea del Norte...**_

-Señorita Matsumoto despierte- Dijo el chófer- Llegamos

-Oh... ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?- Pregunto ella

-Solo unas cuantas horas desde el aeropuerto- Contesto el chófer

-Ya veo...- Dijo ella un poco somnolienta mientras que alguien le abría la puerta de la limusina

-Bienvenida a Corea, señorita Matsumoto- Dijo un joven de cabello gris y anteojos- Soy el ministro de Corea, Shuuji Touchi

-Es un gusto- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, por la típica costumbre japonesa- ¿Es usted japones acaso?

-Si señorita, soy japones pero tengo descendencia coreana-Dijo el peli-gris

-Que bueno saber que hay alguien de mi país aquí- Dijo ella

-Créame que la sensación es mutua señorita. Lleven las maletas de la joven a su habitación- Le ordeno a los sirvientes- Sigame por favor, la guiare personalmente a su habitación

-Gracias- Comenzó a seguir al peli-gris dentro del magnificente palacio, decorado de una forma elegante y sobria pero aun mantenía su brillo maduro y regio. Sintió como Shuuji se detenía y ella para evitar chocar con el se detuvo, miro hacia el frente encontrándose con una joven de cabellos azules cortos y mirada algo seria vestida como sirvienta- ¿Sucede algo?

-Si, ella es Clara Kurakabe y sera su dama de compañía en su estadía aquí en Corea- Dijo presentando a la elegante joven

-Es un gusto señorita Matsumoto- Dijo la joven tomando los bordes laterales de su falda y se inclina en una clásica reverencia inglesa

Eso sin duda la descoloco un poco ¿Dama de Compañía? Ya se sentía de la realeza; sin embargo, para no dejar colgada a la joven le devolvió la reverencia

-El gusto es mio señorita Kurakabe- Dijo ella

-Por favor, llámeme Clara- Dijo la sirvienta

-Bien, ya que nos estamos tratando sin formalidades, tu puedes llamarme Kyoka- Dijo ella de manera cordial

-Esta bien- Dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa

-Bien, Clara estará disponible para usted en caso de que necesite algo- Dijo Shuuji, hubiera continuado hablando pero una voz chillona se lo impidió

-¡Shuuji! ¿En donde estas?- Ante ese grito tan común soltó un grueso suspiro

-Clara, escoltala a su habitación, creo que tengo que resolver algunos problemas con mi... Hermana- La joven asintió y se acerco a Kyoka

-Por aquí- Dijo Clara tomando la mano de Kyoka, la guió hasta el segundo piso de donde aun se podían escuchar los reclamos de la hermana del Ministro

-¡Te dije que quería verte en mi habitación con el sastre para terminar de arreglar tu traje para mi fiesta de compromiso!- Exclamo una peli-violeta vestida elegantemente, como toda una dama pero parecía una niña de seis años formando un berrinche por no tener lo que quiere

-Y yo te dije que llegaría tarde por que tenía que recibir a la interprete del príncipe- Dijo el con voz calmada

-Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho- Recrimino la joven

-No, por que la reina fue muy clara cuando dijo que los Ministros debíamos recibir a las interpretes y ninguna excusa o pretexto podía valer. Se que tu fiesta de compromiso esta cerca y tengo presente eso pero debes dejar de comportarte como una niña Ai, tienes 21 años, ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha y comprometida con el príncipe de Corea, a estas alturas ya no estas para berrinches de una niña y lo sabes- Esto último lo dijo alzando un poco la voz lo cual solo logro hacer que la peli-violeta hiciera otro berrinche al no saber como refutar, dio un pisotón en el piso y se fue de allí

-Wow... Que malcriada- Dijo Kyoka

-Si y pensar que antes no era así, pero desde que se comprometió con el príncipe se a vuelto una piedra en el zapato para todos los que habitamos en el palacio- Dijo Clara con algo de tristeza

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, vamos su habitación esta por aquí- Dijo Clara tomando la mano de Kyoka llevándola a su habitación

* * *

 ** _Provincias_** _ **de Corea...**_

-Wow...- Susurro emocionada al ver por el balcón de su habitación- Que hermosa vista...

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca al ver la hermosa visión de la playa a medio atardecer, sin poder evitarlo fue por su cámara y salio de su habitación rumbo a la playa. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con la ministro Haisuke An.

-¿A donde va tan apurada señorita Shinju?- Dijo la joven peli-naranja

-Oh! Iba a la playa, hay un hermoso atardecer y quisiera guardar esa imagen- Dijo Akarui mostrando su cámara

-Oh! Ya veo, si quieres salir mas rápido ve por la puerta de la cocina y ve por el sendero de la derecha, así llegaras mas rápido- Dijo la peli-naranja sonriendo dulcemente

-Esta bien, gracias- Se despidió de ella y fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontró con los agradables cocineros, quienes le devolvieron el saludo amablemente.

-Oh! Señorita Shinju- La detuvo una de los cocineros. Atsuishi Shigeto

-Um... ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto ella al ver a la albina acercarse

-Si, ten estas galletas las hizo Hana y quería que fueras la primera en probarlas- Dijo señalando a una joven bajita de cabello azules con un lazo morado usando unos lentes dejando expuestos sus ojos grises

-Oh... Son muy amables pero no soy muy fanática de las cosas dulces...- No pudo terminar su frase ya que Hana había metido un galleta en su boca sin previo aviso, Akarui no pudo mas que comérsela a la fuerza, pero logro saborear la galleta y noto que no había ningún rastro de dulce, mas bien sabía a... Naranja

-Sabe bien...- Dijo con la boca llena- ¿Puedo llevarme algunas?

-Claro- Dijo Hana, tomo las galletas y las puso dentro de una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego a Akarui- Disfrútalas

-Gracias- Dijo sinceramente

En cuando salio salio de la cocina se dirigió a la playa por el sendero que le señalo An, en cuando llego no pudo evitar quitarse los zapatos y empezar a correr con los pies descalzos sobre la arena, tomo su cámara entre sus manos y empezó a tomar fotos en todos los ángulos posibles de la playa, las palmeras hasta de una gaviota sobre una piedra con un montón de algas dentro de su boca, sin duda era un paisaje hermoso. Pero lo que no sabía es que había otra persona por esos lares

-Ahh... Las pocas veces en las que puedo estar tranquilo sin tantas obligaciones de por medio- Dijo Nagumo caminando descalzo por la playa, adoraba caminar por la playa a esas horas, ya que había una gran tranquilidad de por medio, cuando llego a la orilla pudo notar a alguien sentado en la arena, eso era muy raro ya que el era el único que siempre caminaba por esos lugares, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle quien era pero se detuvo al notar quien era...

Una delicada piel albina siendo iluminada por el atardecer dándole un contraste cremoso dando a notar cada una de sus delicadas curvas, su largo y sedoso cabello rosa parecía brillar como el ámbar al verse mezclados los colores rosa y naranja; pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el hermoso rostro de la joven, sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban como el mas hermoso zafiro, radiantes y puros y sus labios se veían tan rosas, como el color de una hermosa amapola floreciendo en el verano, tan tentados a ser probados. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo se sonrojo, lo que tenía frente a el era el mas hermoso paisaje, tenía justo en frente de el, al ser mas bello que jamás había visto. Sin querer se le salio un pequeño suspiro cosa que llamo la atención de la joven

-Oh... ¿Alteza? ¿Que hace usted aquí?- Pregunto Akarui notando su sonrojo- Esta todo rojo ¿Acaso esta usted enfermo?

-C-Claro que no...- Desvió la mirada avergonzado no quería que ella supiera que la estaba mirando embelesado

-Aja... ¿Que hace usted aquí?

-Siempre vengo a caminar a la playa por las tardes, esta es mi forma de despejar mi mente o simplemente quiero descansar de tantas labores reales- Dijo el mirándola desde su altura- ¿Y tu?

-Oh... Bueno, vi el atardecer desde el balcón de mi habitación y quise venir a verlo desde cerca aparte de emocionar con mi cámara- Dijo mientras le mostraba dicho objeto

-¿Te llama la atención la fotografía?- Dijo mientras se sentaba cerca ella

-Si, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, mas bien es mi único pasatiempo favorito aunque hay muchos mas pero este es el que me llama mas la atención- Dijo mirando con devoción su cámara

-Interesante...-

Ella en cambio sonrió infantil mente, causando una extraña sensación en el pelirrojo, no sabía lo que era pero de lo que estaba seguro es quería a esa mujer...

Costara lo que costara...

* * *

 ** _Corea del Sur..._**

-Wow... ¿Acaso esto es Roma o que?- Dijo Haru al ver el monumental palacio del príncipe de Corea del Sur, parecía el mismísimo monumento a la diosa Atenas

-Oh! Perdone el no haberle dicho eso señorita Haru- Dijo el Ministro Saneki Arute- Lo que pasa es que la madre del Príncipe era de descendencia Greco-Romana y antes de fallecer le inculco parte de esa descendencia

-Ahh...- Respondió ella. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio Haru se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de mujeres- ¿Por que hay tantas mujeres delante del palacio? ¿Acaso son pretendientes?

-Son mujeres despechadas, desesperadas y solteras- Respondió el peli-gris con algo de sorna

-En otras palabras, son fanáticas locas y hormonales que no tienen propósito en sus miserables vidas estando solteras- Respondió Haru causando que el peli-gris sonriera con gracias- Y digo la verdad

El chófer toco el claxon de la limusina haciendo que todas las mujeres que estaban el la monumental reja se alejaran dejando paso a la limusina, en cuanto Haru se bajo del vehículo todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo se esfumo por completo

-Que raro, antes hacían escándalo y ahora se han quedado mudas ¿Por que sera?

-Bueno, tal vez sea por que es usted la primera dama en entrar a este palacio usando pantalones- Dijo Arute, instintivamente Haru se miro a si misma; vestía un suéter azul pálido con cuello en "V" de manga hasta los codos apegado al cuerpo que dejaba descubiertas sus perfectas curvas, un chaleco verde olivo, pantalones negros unos botines marrones y su cabello, como siempre desordenado- O quizás sea la menos peinada

-Ah... Me gusta mi cabello tal y como es- Dijo Haru caminando hacia el palacio seguida de Arute, para cuando entraron se encontraron justamente con el príncipe y con una voluminosa rubia sujetada de su brazo

-Alteza, su interprete acaba de arribar- Dijo Arute llamando la atención del rubio

-Oh... Bienvenida seas a Corea Señorita Haru, es un gusto, soy el príncipe Afuro Terumi pero puede llamarme Aphrodi- Dijo Afuro haciendo una elegante reverencia ante ella en señal de respeto

-El gusto es mío alteza, soy Hikari Haru, pero la mayoría me llama Haru- Dijo ella haciendo copiando la acción del rubio

-Hikari Haru, Luz de Primavera en japones, que hermoso- Dijo Aphrodi con amabilidad, pero sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo con fuerza mientras escuchaba un fuerte carraspeo- Y ella es Asuka

-Princesa Asuka, su Prometida- Recalco la rubia con énfasis- Un gusto... Creo

La forma en la que respondió no paso desapercibida por Haru, así que si ella iba a ser déspota con ella, ella lo sería también

-Señorita o Señora y como quieran que la llamen, si no le agrado o le caigo bien no me salude ¿Quiere? No es necesario ser hipócrita y déspota con mi persona si yo no lo soy con usted, es mas, apenas la vengo conociendo y si vamos a llevarnos así de ahora en adelante, no me dirija la palabra ¿Si?- Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a alguien de la realeza- ¿Arute?

-¿Si?

-¿Acaso dormiré aquí en el salón?- Pregunto ella

-Claro que no, la llevare a su habitación ahora mismo- Dijo Arute caminando siendo seguida por ella

-¿Vas a dejar que alguien como ella se atreva a hablarme así?- Refunfuño la rubia al otro rubio pero este ni caso le hizo- ¡Afuro!

-Asuka, por favor, compórtate ¿Quieres? Ademas, no estaría mal que de vez en cuando alguien te dijera lo que te mereces- Dijo Aphrodi serio- Por favor suéltame, tengo que atender unos asuntos

Ya libre del agarre de la rubia se fue rumbo a su despacho, le había sorprendido la forma en la que esa joven se había enfrentado a Asuka y sin ningún remordimiento, algo que verdaderamente le gustaba...

* * *

 _ **Italia, Costa de San Geminiani...**_

El viaje de 4 horas de Japón a Italia fue algo incomodo, pero cuando llego no pudo evitar sorprenderse, una hermosa ciudad con vista al mar. Fue recibida amablemente por el Ministro Gianluca y la escolto al palacio, para cuando llego los reyes la recibieron, tal vez algo secos, pero algo es algo; ya a la hora de llevarla a su habitación no fueron directo al palacio... Si no fuera de el.

-¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunto curiosa

-A su habitación- Respondió Gianluca- Solo los invitados comunes, amigos cercanos y familiares pueden quedarse en las habitaciones del palacio, en cambio, los recién llegados como usted se quedara aquí

Señalo una hermosa cabaña al estilo Suiza de dos pisos hecha al parecer de madera, vio como el castaño se acercaba a la puerta y la abría señalando su interior

-Después de usted, Señorita Yamada- Dijo Gianluca extendiendo su brazo

En cuando entro a la casa, las palabras fueron pocas para expresar su sorpresa, si era hermosa por fuera por dentro ea mucho mejor...

-¿Me quedare aquí?- Dijo Mizuki sorprendida

-Así es- Dijo Gianluca- El príncipe me ordeno en acondicionar esta cabaña solo para usted en cuanto supo que vendría

-¿De verdad? Gracias- Dijo Mizuki con una hermosa sonrisa

-No hay de que, pero al que debería de agradecer es al príncipe

-¿Y en donde esta el?

-Visitando a su Señora Rita en Roma, pero volverá mañana en la mañana

-Ya veo...

-Bien, la cocina esta equipada con todo lo necesario para esta misma al igual que todo en la casa, de vez en cuando vendrá una sirvienta a limpiar la casa de vez en cuando cada domingo y un chef cada viernes ya que los viernes son santos aquí en Italia

-En Japón es algo similar-

-Bien, cualquier cosa, inquietud o problema puede hacérmelo saber tocando esa pequeña campana- Dijo señalando dicho objeto cerca de la puerta

-Esta bien, Muchas Gracias Gianluca- Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No hay de que señorita- Dijo el imitando su acción- Nos vemos en la cena, procure verse presentable ¿Si? Aunque lo mas probable es que usted lo este

-Claro- Dijo Mizuki sonriente viendo como el castaño salia de lo que ahora era su "Nuevo Hogar"- Es increíble que todo esto sea para mi

Comenzó a recorrer la cocina de la casa, era una cocina completamente moderna con una cocina eléctrica y cada utensilio para toda clase de delicias. Se movió de la cocina a la sala rodeando el amplio sillón de piel sintética en forma de "L" junto con un amplio televisor de 62 pulgadas justo delante de ella y al lado de este había una puerta corrediza de cristal con un hermoso balcón y una bella vista, salio hacia el balcón deleitándose con la vista de San Geminiani y sus hermosas bahías

-Y pensar que me tengo que quedar aquí ocho meses- Dijo Mizuki mirando la bahía, vio una maceta con sus flores favoritas y la tomo entre sus manos- Estando yo en esta casa, ese tiempo pasara volando...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Ahh! Por fin! Creo que fueron unas 7 semanas escribiendo, pero valió la pena por que acabo de enterarme de algo... Nagumo cumple el mismo día que yo!**

 **Nagumo:** Yupi...

 **Yo:** Oye! Alégrate mas... Cumplimos el mismo día!

 **Nagumo:** Si... Una cosa mas para que la gente te quiera

 **Yo:** Oye... Los demás me quieren ¿Verdad? ***Pone cara de asesina psicópata***

 **Demás:** Si! ***Cara de miedo***

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos ;P**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Aun hay vacantes para mi nuevo fic "Campamento para Ricos" si quieren participar, ya saben a donde ir ;9**

 **P.D.2. Apropósito... Tenía pensado en hacer un Fic de Inazuma Elven GO, pero desconozco quienes son los tipos bonitos (Hay mucho por donde escoger TT^TT) Así que si hay sugerencia para esto, estoy 100% absorta en recibirlas ;)**


End file.
